Hacer lo correcto (Escritos Por la Paz)
by Altair The Facking Assassin
Summary: A veces debemos tomar decisiones, y a veces simplemente no tomarlas, a veces debemos acatar ordenes, y a veces debemos desobedecerlas. No nos deben preocupar las consecuencias, mientras hagamos lo correcto.


**Hacer lo correcto**

Todo el pelotón de fusilamiento se encontraba frente a mí esperando la orden del comandante para mi sentencia final. No cerraría los ojos en ningún momento, los mantendría abiertos hasta el final.

Vi al comandante, quien con una mirada fría y sin emociones contemplaba su reloj, listo para dar la orden cuando fuera hora. Me avergoncé al verme en su posición tiempo atrás. Cuando el que contemplaba el reloj esperando la hora de la muerte era yo.

Mi nombre poco importa en este momento y mi profesión es ninguna, pues el único papel que desempeño a los ojos de mi nación era la de un ruin traidor. Mi mente empezó a recordar los amargos sucesos que me habían llevado a esa situación.

Nuestras tropas habían llegado a una aldea en lo alto de las colinas, en cuya cumbre se escondían en ese momento los guerrilleros como ultima salvaguarda. Un escondite eficaz, pues nos era imposible llegar a él en nuestras condiciones. Teníamos hambre, frio y sed y las provisiones que habían sido prometidas tiempo atrás nunca llegaron.

Tuvimos que esperar dos días a que el telegrama recibiera órdenes directas del cuartel general, el cual me ordenaba enviar un ultimátum al escondite de los rebeldes, y amenazarlos con todas las vidas de la aldea que se encontraban en nuestro poder, la amenaza consistía en meter a toda la aldea en una de las cabañas, y acto seguido prenderle fuego, para que todos perecieran.

Yo, sin más opción que obedecer ante una orden directa mande a cuatro de mis mejores soldados a entregar el mensaje, dándoles la ración suficiente de agua y comida para garantizar su supervivencia.

Pensé, naturalmente que los guerrilleros no tendrían otra opción, pues entre la gente que habíamos capturado al momento de entrar a la aldea, se encontraban no solo sus vecinos y conocidos, sino que también sus familias, sus hijos, esposas, padres y abuelos.

Pasaron cuatro días sin obtener noticias de ninguno de los dos bandos. Ni respuesta por parte de los guerrilleros, ni ordenes por parte del cuartel general. Todo ese tiempo me dedique junto a mi escuadrón y a mi fiel amigo Shadows a reconocer el terreno.

Cuando conocí a Shadows, no era más que una cría de Absol , el cual se encontraba perdido en una aldea desierta, abandonada recientemente. Los guerrilleros, sabiendo que no podrían mantener la aldea ante nuestra inminente llegada, se habían dedicado a saquearla y quemar los cultivos para que fueran inutilizables para nosotros.

Aun sabiendo que nada, o casi nada quedaría para nosotros en la aldea, nos dedicamos a una inspección de reconocimiento por todo el lugar. A mí, que para ese entonces no era más que un cabo, se me fueron asignadas un grupo de casas, las cuales tendría que recorrer, en busca de algún objeto útil.

Mi paseo por el lugar fue monótono y aburrido, pues sabía que al final no encontraría nada. El olor a chamusquina se sentía fuertemente, pues me encontraba cerca de los sembrados que los rebeldes habían quemado. Estaba por volver junto a mi escuadrón, cuando escuche unos aullidos lastimeros, provenientes de algún lugar cercano. Extrañado, trate de seguir la pista auditiva que me daban esos inconstantes sonidos de dolor, que al final me guiaron a la parte posterior de una de las casas del lugar.

Lo primero que vi fue una bolita de color blanco enrollada en el suelo. No fue hasta que se movió que me di cuenta que en realidad era un cachorro que alternaba su sufrimiento entre aullar, y llorar calladamente. Ni al caso decir que me compadecí de él automáticamente. Me acerque para tratar de ayudarlo, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver la causa de su sufrimiento; Gran parte de su costado derecho se hallaba chamuscado. Era tan reciente su herida, que algunos pelos no se habían apagado del todo, emitiendo un pequeño brillo naranja, similar al que desprendían los carbones encendidos.

Me quite mi suéter, y automáticamente me ocupe de él, arropándolo con mi prenda y llevándolo de vuelta al campamento que mis compañeros ya habían levantado. Durante todo ese tiempo tuve el cuidado de no tocar su herida. Cuando llegue al lugar, busque a uno de mis mejores amigos del ejército, quien desempeñaba el papel de curandero. A pesar de que sus servicios estaban restringidos a humanos, él se compadeció del desafortunado animal y como no teníamos ningún herido, se dedicó a curar sus heridas. Teniendo que privarse de la escasa anestesia con la que contábamos, fue un martirio para mí el oír los gemidos de dolor del cachorro ante la manipulación de su herida. Paso una hora, y por fin mi amigo había terminado. Había tenido que trasquilar completamente el área de la herida, para evitar infecciones, y ahora esa parte estaba protegida gracias a una venda improvisada que habíamos hecho con una tira de mi camisa.

Desde entonces no me desprendí del cachorro, ocupándome te todas sus necesidades, desde estar al pendiente de que comiera, hasta limpiar sus necesidades cuando era necesario. Incluso llegando a jugar algunas veces con él en mi tiempo libre, se convirtió en mi inseparable amigo. La parte más difícil de todo fue el convencer a mi superior el poder conservar al can, para mi suerte, el que era mi comandante en ese entonces era un hombre de buen corazón y viendo el gran lazo que se había creado entre nosotros, me dejo conservar al perro.

Mi para ese entonces cachorro ya había sanado casi por completo y su pelo había vuelto a salir, aunque no de la misma manera. El pelo que nació en la parte donde se encontraba su herida había empezado a salir de un color gris claro, contrastando bastante contra el blanco polar del resto de su pelaje. Este fenómeno provocaba un efecto óptico bastante peculiar, en el cual parecía como si una sombra permanente lo persiguiera, oscureciendo su pelaje en esa área. Y así fue como nació su nombre: Shadows. Paso el tiempo, y tanto yo como Shadow crecimos, el en altura y yo en rango hasta llegar a ser el comandante que llegue a ser.

Me encontraba pues, a cuatro días de haber mandado a mis mensajeros hacia la colina, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Estaba yo en la cabaña que usaba para mis operaciones, cuando un soldado llego a interrumpir mis pensamientos, alegando que habían vuelto con la respuesta. Recuerdo haber visto en su cara un gesto de desconcierto y temor que termino angustiándome, y sin dilatación me encamine hacia donde todos me esperaban

En lugar de encontrarme con los cuatro soldados a los que había enviado a dar el mensaje, me encontré con lo que antes había sido un humano. Ante mí se encontraba uno de mis soldados, completamente desnudo y cubierto de sangre, su cara se encontraba totalmente deshecha, faltando tanto las orejas como los labios. Su cuerpo se encontraba ferozmente amoratado, y le faltaban las palmas de las manos, así como las plantas de los pies. En su torso desnudo se podían leer las palabras "No cederemos" escritas con un cuchillo.

El elevo con dificultad su vista hacia mí, y solo pudo articular la palabra "Mátenme" antes de caer lleno de dolor al piso.

Yo, controlando todas las emociones que amenazaban con romperme en ese preciso momento, saque el arma que cargaba conmigo, y en un acto de compasión ante aquel infeliz ser, dispare dos tiros certeros a su cabeza, acabando con su sufrimiento.

El ver morir a tus compañeros en la guerra, es algo que pasa muy comúnmente y aun así siempre se siente como la primera vez. Siempre nos entrenaban para ser máquinas de matar, pero nunca, nada ni nadie te podía preparar para ver a tus hombres morir, uno tras otro. Era algo con lo que tenías que convivir, pero también era algo a lo que nunca te acostumbrarías.

Mande informe al cuartel general de todo lo sucedido, de cómo los rebeldes se habían negado, y que esperábamos nuevas órdenes. Después de eso me quede dormido.

Aún recuerdo el horrible sentimiento que me embargo cuando leí esa única, clara, concisa y fatídica palabra. " _Procedan_ ". Casi como un robot, di órdenes de preparar una de las cabañas para la ejecución. Las órdenes fueron realizadas con rapidez y eficacia. Yo solo miraba todos los preparativos, volteando la cabeza de manera impulsiva hacia el sendero por donde se entraba a la aldea. Pude oír como toda la gente, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, suplicaba y lloraba por sus vidas y las de sus hijos, mas no los escuchaba realmente.

Fue cuando uno de los soldados se disponía a prenderle fuego a la casa, que me di cuenta de el por qué mi manía de mover a cada rato mi cabeza hacia el sendero. Lo que yo buscaba era a alguien que interrumpiera de una manera u otra el siniestro que estaba por ocurrir. No fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta que nadie vendría, que el único que tenía el poder para salvar a toda aquella gente era yo, y justo en ese momento reaccione. Poniendo el grito en el cielo, le ordene al soldado que iba a prender el fuego que se detuviera, acto seguido ordene a los demás que liberaran a todos los pueblerinos, y que los dejaran libres.

Todos salieron atónitos e incrédulos de la que creían, iba a ser su ataúd. Cuando se enteraron de que de verdad eran libres, no perdieron un solo segundo en salir huyendo de ahí, con temor de que cambiáramos de parecer. Yo solo los observe correr hacia la libertad, consciente de que había sellado mi destino.

Fui acusado, juzgado, y finalmente declarado culpable de alta traición por haber desobedecido órdenes directas, ¿Mi sentencia? La muerte.

Y eso me llevaba a mi situación actual, donde mi vida dependía de que el reloj del comandante llegara a completar el giro que significaba un minuto. Oí unos ruidos en algún lugar, seguidos de un grito más poco me importaron. Vi como el comandante alzaba un brazo, listo para dar la orden, y luego todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Un brazo que bajaba, una mancha blanca que se posicionaba enfrente mía, el sonido de seis rifles siendo disparados, y luego el silencio absoluto.

Abrí los ojos, que había cerrado a causa de la adrenalina, y por fin comprendí todo lo que había visto, la mancha enfrente mía… Era Shadows, Mi fiel amigo que me acompaño durante buena parte de mi vida, se encontraba frente a mí, sin vida en su último intento de protegerme.

Yo cai de rodillas, con un dolor lacerante en varias partes de mi cuerpo, sin que eso me importara. Agarre a mi amigo, mi compañero, a la pequeña bolita de pelos que había encontrado hacía ya bastante tiempo y lo abrace sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Oí como el comandante daba la orden de recargar armas, y levante mi cabeza hacia mis verdugos.

No los culpaba, no. Tampoco culpaba a su superior, ellos solo cumplían órdenes, ordenes que yo había decidido desobedecer. Pensé en toda esa gente a la que le había salvado. Oí el sonido de un segundo disparo, y sentí como finalmente todo se volvía negro, pero no me importo, porque sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Este Fic fue originalmente escrito para el foro fanficslandia, para un concurso, espero les guste.


End file.
